Infidelidad
by Ashril
Summary: Mirai Trunks al llegar al pasado contó que su madre había terminado con Yamcha por que este le había sido infiel. Sin embargo las cosas no fueron realmente de este modo.
1. Chapter 1

**Infidelidad**

En las ruinas de lo que una vez fue la prestigiosa corporación capsula, se encontraba sentado a la mesa el pequeño Trunks muy emocionado observando unas viejas fotografías que les había dado el maestro Rochi en la última visita que le habían hecho. Bulma quien se encontraba preparando la comida, se sentó junto a su hijo para ver con el las fotografías.

Para el pequeño era una maravilla observar estas fotografías de los antiguos amigos de su madre, de los que tantas veces le había contado sus grandes aventuras.

–Wow mama ¿está de verdad es la mama de Gohan? – Preguntó inocentemente el chico – Luce tan diferente.

–Así es hijo – Se recargo en su mano nostálgicamente– Aun que no lo creas cuando era joven ella participó en un torneo de artes marciales y ahí fue donde se casó con Goku. –Le pasó otra fotografía a su hijo.

–¿Este es el señor Goku? No luce tan poderoso como me cuentas mama. – Observó detalladamente la fotografía frunciendo el ceño con una mirada digna de su padre.

"Con esa mirada me recuerda tanto a su padre". Pensó la peliazul mientras suspiraba. – Era un poco tonto debo admitir, pero te aseguro que era el hombre más poderoso que existía. –Le sonrió a su hijo.

–¿Más poderoso que papa? – Preguntó el pequeño. Bulma nuevamente suspiro, si bien era cierto que el niño había idealizado por completo a su padre por el hecho de no haberlo conocido, tampoco estaba bien mentirle sobre el diciéndole que era el más poderoso.

–Si Trunks, aun que tu padre era uno de los seres más poderosos jamás pudo superar a Goku.– cerró los ojos con nostalgia – Estoy segura que si él no hubiera muerto por esa enfermedad de seguro hubiera acabado con los androides ya hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo la peli azul tomando la foto en sus manos.

–Ya veo…– tomó otra foto y volvió a poner su cara de concentración, observó a su madre de joven vestida con un traje árabe junto a un chico al que le faltaba un diente y parecía estar muy asustado por algo- Mama, como se que a esa edad aun no conocías a papa, y como me mencionaste no hay fotos suyas entre estas …– El niño bajo un poco la mirada.

Bulma se entristeció al recordar lo emocionado que estaba al pensar que podría ver a su padre por lo menos en fotos, para luego decepcionarse cuando le dijo que no salía en ninguna de estas.

–El debe ser Yamcha ¿cierto?– dijo el pequeño dirigiéndole la mirada a su madre.

–Si Trunks, el es Yamcha, recuerda que te conté que fuimos novios por mucho tiempo. –Observó a su hijo el cual seguía concentrado en la fotografía.

–Mama no te ofendas pero no sé cómo pudiste ser novia de ese sujeto, parece muy debilucho, además mira su expresión se ve que era un cobarde. – dijo mostrándole la fotografía. Bulma le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, a veces tendía a ser un tanto despectivo, cosa que de seguro había heredado de su padre.

–Trunks no digas eso, está mal expresarte así de las personas, además Yamcha no era ningún debilucho ni cobarde, recuerda todas las historias que te eh contado. Yamcha fue sin duda uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la tierra y arriesgo su vida muchas veces por salvar este planeta. Y sin mencionar que fue un gran amigo para mí.

–Si mama, disculpa sé que no debo juzgar a las personas. – se sonrojo un poco el pequeño, para luego volver a ver la fotografía un tanto pensativo.

– Oye mama…- continuo con la mirada seria el pequeño, mientras le mostraba nuevamente la fotografía -si llevaban tantísimo tiempo siendo novios, ¿porqué se separaron?- pregunto el niño inocentemente

-Oh Trunks, veras aun eres pequeño para entenderlo pero fue por una infidelidad por lo que terminaos – suspiro la peliazul recargándose un poco en la mesa y empezó a perderse en sus recuerdos.

_Bulma dejó escapar un pequeño quejido cuando su pecho dio de lleno contra el panel de control de la cámara de gravedad, podía sentir las fieras caricias que le proporcionaban las fuertes manos del guerrero. Este era su tercer round, no sabía cómo habían terminado ahí, tan solo había ido a decirle que la comida estaba lista, luego una discusión que ni siquiera podía recordar y ahora se encontraba a la merced de este condenadamente atractivo espécimen masculino. Sintió como se pegaba más a su espalda, frotándose contra ella mientras sus manos se apoderaban salvajemente de sus pechos y con sus labios delineaba su níveo cuello, jamás se imagino que el frio saiyajin podía llegar a ser tan apasionado. Pero cierto es también que jamás se hubiera imaginado hace algún tiempo que estaría así entre sus brazos._

_-Oh… Vegeta… - dijo entrecortadamente levantando su brazo hacia atrás hasta aferrar su cabeza pegándolo más a ella – Esto… esto no está bien. –alcanzó a decir la peliazul, un atisbo de razón estaba llegando a ella, ¿Cómo podía ella estar engañado a su novio de esa manera?, definitivamente Yamcha no se merecía eso, si bien su relación ya no era la de antes no tenía ningún derecho a engañarlo de esa manera._

_-Al demonio con todo – Dijo el Saiyajin volteándola de manera ruda, pegándose tanto a ella que podía sentir su aliento sobre su boca, si bien la peliazul iba a terminar con el acto, presa de las caricias y las sensaciones, todo se había evaporado nuevamente. El tomó su rostro con sus manos uniendo sus bocas en un salvaje y posesivo beso, mientras deslizaba nuevamente sus manos por su cuello hasta sus pechos, masajeándolos con fervor, mientras nuevamente penetraba en ella en una sola envestida, haciendo que esta jadeara en su boca nuevamente su nombre, había pasado tanto tiempo imaginándoselo así, al principio solo habían sido roses con el pero en lo últimos días el ambiente había sido víctima de una clara tensión sexual entre ambos hasta que esa misma mañana todo había explotado desencadenando lo evidente._

_Subió sus piernas a su cintura abrazándose a este y haciendo más profunda su unión. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo dentro de ella moviéndose de esa manera, nadie en su vida la había hecho sentirse de esa manera tan plena, de repente vino a su mente nuevamente Yamcha su novio, y un atisbo de culpabilidad llego a ella, pero en ese momento el príncipe nuevamente se adueño de su boca su lengua dominaba la suya con maestría, mientras vegeta se aferraba a ella como un naufrago a la orilla. Sus pulmones empezaron a reclamar por la falta de aire, obligándola a separarse un poco de este, el cual no perdió segundo saboreando su piel, bajando por su cuello, arqueándose hacia atrás dejo escapar un gemido de puro placer cuando sintió los labios del príncipe apoderándose ahora de uno de sus pechos._

_Bulma estaba perdida en éxtasis de emociones, este hombre sí que sabía lo que hacía. En esos momentos ya no se trataba de una humana y un saiyajin, si no de un hombre y una mujer entregándose por completo al fuego de la pación._

_-¡Oh! Vegeta- gimió su nombre clavándole las uñas en la espalda llegando ambos al climax, sin soltarse resbalaron aun unidos hacia el suelo de la cámara, acomodándose para seguir con lo que hacían, el saiyajin le mostro una sonrisa torcida, bastante atractiva a los ojos de Bulma, se miraron a los ojos por un momento. De pronto la puerta de la cámara de gravedad se abrió abruptamente mostrando la figura de un hombre sin ningún tipo de expresión en su cicatrizado rostro._

_-¡Yamcha!,¡ oh por dios!-Dijo la peliazul sentándose e intentando taparse con la blusa que se encontraba a su lado. –Yo, Yo… – se coloco la mano cubriéndose el rostro, sabiendo que no había escusa alguna – oh maldición – bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada._

–Con que así fue ¿eh? – la voz del pequeño saco de sus recuerdos a la peliazul, un atisbo de sonrojo llego al rostro de la mujer de solo imaginarse que su hijo pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

–Eh, sí, bueno jovencito te serviré mas comida– se levanto de la mesa tratando de cambiar la conversación. Sin embargo el pequeño continúo.

–Yamcha era un tonto por haberte engañado mama– dijo el pequeño Trunks con el ceño fruncido. –sin embargo… si no fuera por eso no te hubieras enamorado de papa y no hubiera nacido yo así que no le guardo ningún rencor – completo su hijo dejándola un poco aturdida mientras iba y la abrazaba, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al principio Bulma lo abrazo aun confundida, Trunks había deducido que el infiel había sido Yamcha. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pensándolo bien, ella era su madre y para un hijo su madre siempre es la persona más pura que existe y debe ser un ejemplo, así que era mejor que siguiera pensando eso. Sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo, elevó su mirada hacia el cielo y guiño un ojo. "En donde estés, sé que me entenderás y perdonaras por esto Yam" .

_**Años después línea de tiempo normal.**_

La pelea contra cell había terminado, Trunks había sido revivido ahora se dirigía hacia la corporación capsula junto a Yamcha por lo que este le había contado, su padre al que tanto había admirado había demostrado por un momento que en realidad si le importaba, enfrentándose al temible Cell aun sabiendo que no podría vencerlo solo para vengar su muerte.

–Muchas gracias por contarme lo de mi padre.– Dijo educadamente el joven volteando a ver al antiguo lobo del desierto el cual asintió con una sonrisa comprendiendo de lo que el muchacho hablaba. – Fue muy importante para mí el saberlo–dijo mirando al frente – de seguro mi madre del futuro se pondrá muy feliz al saberlo, bueno no que morí, pero si que mi padre se preocupo por mí.

–Por nada. – Dijo el guerrero de la cicatriz mirando al frente– después de todo si te lo conté fue por ti, imagino lo importante que debió ser para ti porque después de todo aun que Vegeta sea un maldito bastardo no deja de ser tu padre. – cerro los ojos con algo de nostalgia, para voltear a ver al joven algo sereno. – Ese desgraciado debería estar muy orgulloso de ser tu padre, yo sin duda lo estaría. – Volteo nuevamente hacia el frente.

Luego de esto ambos guerreros guardaron silencio por un rato, Trunks había entendido el sentido de las palabras de Yamcha así que decidió continuar.

–Yo sin duda lo admiro mucho… – soltó el pelilila captando la atención de Yamcha. – Mi madre me conto muchísimas historias suyas y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes también hubiera estado feliz de ser su hijo –sonrió amablemente, antes de volver a poner una mirada seria –Pero las cosas no se dieron de esa forma y no se ofenda pero no quisiera que lo fueran, porque a pesar de todo y aun con sus miles de defectos yo amo a mi padre, y estoy feliz de ser su hijo.

Yamcha empezó a reír mientras se rascaba la nuca y cerraba los ojos – Tienes razón, quien querría tener a un simple humano como padre pudiendo tener al mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajin. –Siguió riendo.

–No, no se menosprecie y disculpe si lo ofendí, yo estoy igualmente orgulloso de mi sangre humana como de la saiyajin, y como le dije si las cosas se hubieran dado distintas yo lo habría honrado como padre.

–Bueno pero si las cosas no fueron así, por algo será, aun que sigo queriendo bastante a tu madre a pesar de todo tengo bastantes buenos recuerdos suyos. Y si ella eligió a Vegeta por encima de mi, nada se puede hacer.

–Tal vez… tal vez si no le hubiera sido usted infiel las cosas pudieron haber sido distintas. – no pudo evitar el joven echarle en cara el haber engañado a su madre.

Yamcha abrió los ojos confundidos, "¿Qué yo le fui infiel a Bulma?" pensó algo contrariado. Pero si Bulma era su adoración el hubiera sido incapaz de siquiera pensar en otra teniéndola a ella, ok si, había tenido sus coqueteos inofensivos pero no como para serle infiel, había vivido prácticamente para complacerla, quizás ese había sido el problema.

–¿Qué yo qué? – No pudo evitar preguntar deteniéndose en seco. El chico del futuro hizo lo mismo quedando de frente al otro guerrero. – No yo jamás…

–Mi madre me lo conto, no tiene caso que lo niegue, pero no se preocupe, que no le guardo ninguna clase de resentimiento por ello, por que como le dije a mi madre si no hubiera sido por eso yo no hubiera existido –le sonrió con sinceridad. Mientras el mayor empezaba a perderse en sus recuerdos.

_Había dejado de lado su entrenamiento para pasar el resto del día con Bulma, a la cual sentía un poco alejada desde hace algún tiempo, quizás de cierta manera era su culpa por su entrenamiento y la temporada de beisbol la había descuidado un poco. Pero este día e lo compensaría, sabia como su chica adoraba ir de compras, la llevaría a algún centro comercial para después salir a pasear por el parque y para finalizar una cena romántica, si, de seguro eso daría un chispazo a su relación la cual cada día notaba mas apagada, suspiro dándose ánimos solo. Entro a la corporación Capsula buscando a su novia, pero solo se topo con una sonriente señora Bunny._

–_Oh pero joven Yamcha, tan apuesto como siempre, – Le sonrió la rubia –seguro viene a ver a mi hija, pero al parecer no se encuentra ya la he buscado por todos lados para que pruebe estos pastelillos. – Dijo señalando la charola– oh pero que maleducada soy ¿quiere probar alguno?_

–_No gracias, si me disculpa esperare a Bulma entrenado en el jardín–dijo mientras salía del lugar._

_Se disponía a iniciar su calentamiento cuando empezó a sentir algo raro en el ki de Vegeta. "Quien sabe que esté haciendo ese loco ahora" dijo dirigiendo una mirada hacia la cámara de gravedad. Las fluctuaciones de ki llamaban cada vez más su atención así que decidió acercarse para ver qué era lo que hacia el saiyajin. Mientras se acercaba sintió otro ki junto a él, era muy débil por lo cual era difícil reconocerlo, siguió a paso rápido cuando pudo identificarlo._

–¡_Oh Por dios! ¡Bulma! – Grito corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cámara temiendo lo peor, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo para salvarla. Sin siquiera pensarlo abrió la cámara de gravedad rápidamente. En cuanto se abrió quedo pasmado con lo que vio; En el suelo de la cámara se encontraba su novia completamente desnuda en los brazos del saiyajin, dirigiéndole una mirada que jamás le había visto, en ese momento sintió su mundo venirse abajo._

_-¡Yamcha!, ¡oh por Dios!-Dijo la peliazul recién notando su presencia. En ese momento se encontraba devastado, jamás se imagino eso, llevaban años juntos, había cambiado tanto por ella y ahora ahí estaba ella, en los brazos de un asesino. La observo nuevamente la vio bajar la mirada –Yo, Yo… – la observo cubrirse el rostro avergonzada – ¡oh maldición!. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir, no tenía ninguna escusa, por un momento quiso pensar que tal vez el la había obligado, pero recordó esa mirada que esta le había dedicado. Definitivamente eso no había sido una violación. Apretó los dientes y los puños con furia, en ese momento sentía ganas de matarlos, o quizás morir el._

–¿_Por qué demonios entras a mi cámara de esa manera? –Dijo el sayajin poniéndose de pie dejando a Bulma a sus espaldas. –_

_Sentía que la voz le temblaba, pero no podía mostrarse de esa manera ante el Saiyajin_

–_Sabes que en estos momentos no deseo nada más que asesinarte –dijo el guerrero de la cicatriz apretando los dientes llenos de ira._

_El sayajin le dirigió una sínica sonrisa –Solo quiero ver que lo intentes. – le lanzo una lasciva mirada. Sabía que el retar al saiyajin lo llevaría directamente frente a Enma daio sama, pero era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos, desquitar todo lo que sentía, o morir y olvidarse de todo._

_Pudo ver como desde atrás las manos de Bulma sostenían el brazo del Saiyajin._

–_Vegeta por favor déjanos solos– rogo Bulma haciéndolo desviar la mirada hacia ella. Increíblemente el saiyajin recogió su short, y volteo a verla._

–_Hmp. – musito mientras se dirigía a la salida –haz lo que quieras. – Dijo siguiendo su camino y cuando paso junto a Yamcha le dedico una sonrisa burlona. Estaba a punto de salir cuando sin dirigirle una mirada continuó– Pero al menos ponte algo de ropa mujer. –se dirigió a Bulma antes de continuar con su salida, ella solo asintió._

_Yamcha solo permaneció ahí parado mientras Bulma recogía algo de su ropa y se cubría._

–_¿Porqué? – Fue todo lo que el guerrero pudo pronunciar, con el rostro ensombrecido._

–_Oh Yamcha… la verdad es que ni yo lo sé solo paso… – Era una mala escusa pero no era más que la verdad. Yamcha cansado de la situación se dejo caer sentándose en el suelo._

–_Es que no lo entiendo Bulma, nosotros…–Levanto la vista adolorido – Nosotros nos amábamos Bulma. – La peliazul camino hacia el acomodándose su blusa y abrazándolo._

–_No Yamcha, ya no, y tú lo sabes, hace tiempo que dejamos de amarnos, todo se volvió costumbre. –_

– _¿Y por eso fuiste corriendo a los brazos de ese malnacido? –No pudo evitar el reproche._

–_Yamcha, lo de Vegeta es punto y aparte, no puedo justificarme, pero créeme si las cosas hubieran estado bien entre nosotros esto nunca hubiera pasado. –Dijo poniéndose de pie._

–_¿Entonces ahora me estas culpando? – Se levantó también elevando la voz._

–_Yamcha con esto no llegaremos a ningún lado, lo cierto es que eres una persona muy especial para mi, pero las cosas entre nosotros ya no estaban funcionando, así que… –cerro los ojos y luego continuó. – De corazón te pido perdón ya que no merecías esto y sé que sonara egoísta de mi parte, pero no quisiera perder tu amistad. – Le estiro la mano._

–_Por ahora me encuentro muy herido Bulma, ni siquiera se si algún día llegue a perdonarte. –dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo del lugar._

–Pasa algo? – La voz del confundido joven lo saco de sus recuerdos

–No nada– Le sonrió al joven, no le contaría nada de lo sucedido a Trunks después de todo quien era él para arruinar el concepto que tenía un hijo de su madre, "Oh Bulma, debí suponer que voltearías las cosas" –giro los ojos y sonrió para el mismo, o quizás las cosas en el tiempo de Trunks habían sido distintas… "no, imposible que Bulma le hubiera hablado bien de mi, si de verdad la hubiera engañado en su tiempo…" Después de todo en su tiempo como en el de Trunks, Bulma siempre había escogido a Vegeta, y el muchacho era la prueba, pero eso ya no importaba porque a pesar de todo el ya la había perdonado, y quizás con el tiempo podrían volver a ser buenos amigos. Solo esperaba que Bulma no se hubiera equivocado.

–Sigamos, tu madre debe estar histérica. – Dijo el guerrero continuando el vuelo con el chico a su lado, Trunks solo asintió y el resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio.

Continuara…

Parte 2 es la de Vegeta xD

Bueno aquí les dejo esta historia que surgió hace tiempo, Aun que ya me había rondado la idea de que Bulma le hubiera mentido a su hijo para quedar bien, por que después de todo ella es Bulma xD y de ella se espera cualquier cosa, y bueno como mencione en el grupo de por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball; yo dudo mucho que Bulma siendo tan egocéntrica como lo es le hubiera perdonado a Yamcha serle infiel y ser amigos como si nada. La verdad es que Yamcha no es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero pues merecía algo de justicia xD . Principalmente solo se trataría de lo que Bulma recordaba pero luego pensé que tratándose de dos tiempos distintos tal vez pudieron ser distintas las cosas asi que decidi hacer a versión de Yamcha para que ambos tiempos concedieran.


	2. Vegeta

Olvide marcar esto.

–Diálogos–

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

INFIDELIDAD

_(Vegeta)_

Años después de la pelea contra Cell…

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina se encontraba el pequeño Trunks observando sin mucho interés unas fotografías viejas de su madre que había encontrado en Kame house mientras jugaba con Goten. No les habían puesto mucha atención cuando el anciano les dijo que podían quedárselas, pero como se encontraba aburrido decidió echarles un vistazo.

–Valla, así que Goten tenía razón y su mama si participo en el torneo de las artes marciales. – Dijo el niño observando la foto.

–Así es hijo y ahí fue donde se caso con Goku. –Se acerco a el Bulma, pasándole una fotografía de la boda.

–¿Este es el papa de Goten?. – Observo el pequeño con el seño fruncido para luego colocarse las manos en la nuca –¡bha! No se ve tan poderoso como dicen, mi papa sin duda es mucho más poderoso. – sonrió de lado de una manera muy parecida a la de su padre.

Su madre sonrió al notarlo –Aun que no lo creas, a tu padre siempre se le dificulto vencerlo – le guiño el ojo y continuo – solo no le digas que te conté esto.

–Si tú lo dices… – dijo no muy convencido el niño mientras tomaba otra fotografía, en esta aparecía su madre de joven, vestida con un traje árabe junto a Yamcha. El niño frunció nuevamente el ceño algo concentrado en la foto. Bulma lo noto y decidió preguntar.

– ¿Pasa algo Trunks? – lo miro levantar la vista hacia ella.

– ¿Eh?, no, nada mama, es solo que… –Dudo en continuar. – Es solo que, no te vayas a ofender pero no entiendo cómo es que pudiste salir tanto tiempo con el insecto de Yamcha .

Bulma frunció el ceño molesta ante el modo en que Trunks llamo a su amigo, así que se levantó de la silla poniendo las manos en la cadera. –Trunks cuantas veces debo decirte que no llames de esa forma a Yamcha jovencito– El niño solo volteo a verla un poco arrepentido.

–Pero mama… mi papa dice que es un insecto, además se ve que es un debilucho y mira su cara también parece un cobarde.

Bulma seguía que echaba chispas por los comentarios de su hijo y sabía perfectamente quien era el culpable.

–Jovencito ya te he dicho que no hagas caso a todo lo que tu padre dice y si vuelves a repetir eso quedaras castigado todo un fin de semana.

–Pero mama– respingo el chico.

–Ningún pero, últimamente te estás volviendo tan grosero como tu padre, pero me va a oír–Dijo cruzando los brazos y volteando a la ventana donde se podía observar la cámara de gravedad. Luego de esto soltó un suspiro resignado. –Trunks, Yamcha no es ningún debilucho, para ser solo humano es muy poderoso, pero no lo puedes comparar con un saiyajin, y no es ningún cobarde recuerda cuantas veces te conté que defendió la tierra.

El pequeño pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de continuar. –Tienes razón mama, discúlpame, no volveré a habla mal de él– bajo nuevamente la cabeza y volteo hacia otro lado solo para susurrar –Aun que lo venció incluso un patético Sabaiman – No pudo evitar soltar una risita, sol esperaba que su madre no lo hubiera escuchado.

–Así me gusta Trunks.– dijo la peliazul sonriendo mientras tomaba un vaso con agua, en eso entraba a la cocina Vegeta vestido con su típico spandex, y una toalla en el cuello, dirigiéndose al refrigerador e ignorando totalmente la escena, mientras Trunks seguía viendo la fotografía.

–Bueno mama, entonces si llevabas tanto tiempo siendo novia del insec.. Digo de Yamcha, porque fue que terminaron y te hiciste novia de mi papa. –Pregunto el niño con una mirada inquisidora. Vegeta volteo a verlos de reojo, mientras que Bulma al recordar el motivo se atraganto con el agua tosiendo como loca.

Vegeta giro los ojos con fastidio, acercándose a su mujer para darle leves palmadas en la espalda.

–Ya mujer, no hagas tanto escándalo. – Le dijo separándose de ella al notar que ya había pasado.

–Bueno Trunks si estas tan interesado en saberlo, tu padre te lo contara. – Dijo sonriendo nerviosa– Yo tengo que salir.- dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente fuera del lugar. "Uff, de la que me salve" pensó la científica limpiándose una pequeña gota de sudor ya estando fuera de la cocina. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de haber dejado a Vegeta con Trunks, Dios sabe que podría decirle.

Después de la huida de la mujer, ambos Saiyajin se quedaron viendo confundidos por un instante hasta que el más pequeño rompió el silencio.

– ¿Y bien? – Pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada seria a su padre

– ¿Y bien que mocoso? – Peguntó Vegeta dirigiéndole una de sus más frías miradas, cosa que no tuvo efecto en el niño.

–Ya oíste a mama, tendrás que contarme cómo fue que ustedes terminaron juntos. – Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida digna del mayor.

–Hmp– Cruzo los brazos el saiyajin– Deja de preguntar tonterías, no hay nada del otro mundo en eso.

–¿Pero no se supone que mi mama estaba con Yamcha poco antes de los androides? No tiene sentido porque después nací yo.

–Ya deja de preguntar estupideces mocoso–gruño el saiyajin exasperado – las cosas son simples, soy mucho mejor que ese patético insecto tu madre se dio cuenta y fin de la discusión. –lo miró esta vez molesto haciendo que le niño temblara literalmente –y en vez de estar preguntado estupideces deberías estar haciendo algo productivo como entrenar.

–S si papa– tartamudeo un poco el chico, esta vez sí que logro ponerlo nervioso.

Ignorando a su hijo salió dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cámara de gravedad, cuando estuvo dentro se recargo en la puerta cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

_Lanzaba golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra, La velocidad y la fuerza empleada era increíble considerando que se encontraba a un alto nivel de gravedad, sabía que estaba extralimitándose pero necesitaba mantenerse entretenido para poder sacarse de la cabeza a esa humana tan vulgar y escándalos; Cada día le parecía más insoportable estar cerca de ella y ella parecía insistir en cruzársele en el camino a cada momento. _

_Debía reconocer que al principio, sus peleas verbales habían sido divertidas, solo dios sabia cuanto disfrutaba verla molesta; Pero de un tiempo atrás se había descubierto a el mismo poniendo más atención de la debida en la humana, sus estúpidos coqueteos que al principio le parecían nada más que un juego, ahora se habían convertido en notables provocaciones, al igual que los roces, no podía tener una pequeña herida por que ya tenía a la mujer sobre el curándolo… tocándolo. El definitivamente no era tonto había notado como lo tocaba, no era solo el vendar y curar sus heridas, a menudo aprovechaba para brindarle discretas caricias._

–_¡Aaah! – Gritó furioso lanzando un golpe a uno de los robots de entrenamiento haciéndolo pedazos. – Porque demonios aceptaba esa cercanía de la humana, obviamente podía curarse solo, en tantos años de mercenario había aprendido a hacerlo solo, entonces.. ¿Por qué demonios le permitía tocarlo? Cerró los ojos con frustración. Muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente lo que el mismo se negaba a aceptar; le gustaba, le gustaba la manera en que se preocupaba por él, le gustaba el interés que le mostraba y las caricias que le brindaba pensando que él no lo notaba._

–_Demonios. –Maldijo para el mismo deteniéndose por un momento. De nuevo estaba pensando en ella, se maldijo nuevamente, así jamás avanzaría en su entrenamiento, necesitaba sacarla de su sistema, pero mientras más intentaba mas aparecía en su mente con esas ajustadas y diminutas prendas que siempre usaba, eso tampoco ayudaba mucho a mantenerla lejos de su mente._

–_¡Ah! ¡Maldición! – Dijo acabando con otros dos robots. Estaba furioso con el mismo, el era el príncipe de los saiyajin la raza más poderosa del universo, el no podía estar perdiendo su valioso tiempo con ese tipo de pensamientos hacia una simple y vulgar terrícola._

_Lanzó otro golpe destruyendo otro robot. Nuevamente una imagen de la peliazul pasó por su mente, no, definitivamente esa mujer era todo menos simple, sin duda era una de las criaturas más inteligentes que había conocido, además tenía agallas como lo había demostrado en bastantes ocasiones y a esto se le agregaba una belleza incomparable. Si, definitivamente esa mujer no era para nada simple. "¿Me pregunto qué es lo que le ve a esa sabandija que tiene como pareja?" pensó abiertamente, pero ciertamente eso no lo comprendía, como una mujer como ella podía aceptar a un patético humano como ese. Al pensar en el insecto no pudo evitar que le hirviera la sangre. Ciertamente le molestaba su presencia, sentía que invadía su territorio odiaba verlo merodeando por ahí, y más odiaba verlo cerca de la mujer. Sentía una inmensa ira cuando lo observaba rondándola como un estúpido perrito faldero y sentía ganas de hacerlo pedazos cuando lo veía tocarla o besarla. Malditos humanos que no podían guardar esos ridículos actos para cuando estuvieran solos y nadie los observara. Una nueva explosión de ki salió de su cuerpo al solo pensar que ese desgraciado y patético insecto podía tocarla y tenerla cada vez que quisiera, ese miserable no era digno de tener una hembra como ella._

–_¡Aaaaaaaaah! – Grito nuevamente con frustración destruyendo los últimos robots, que quedaban, de nuevo estaba pensando en ella, se dejo caer de rodillas jadeante por el esfuerzo, las gotas de sudor caían al suelo. De repente sintió como la gravedad volvía a la normalidad y se abría la puerta._

–_Debí suponer que estarías aquí medio matándote. – Dijo con voz airada la peliazul que entraba descaradamente a su cámara. La volteo a ver de reojo, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda mientras se secaba el sudor._

– _¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi entrenamiento de esa forma? – le dirigió una fría mirada a la chica cosa que esta ignoró, acercándose más._

–_Vamos ya has entrenado suficiente, no te parece una exageración mantenerte aquí metido todo el día, vamos Vegeta hay otras cosas en el mundo que solo pelear, además te estás extralimitando, si sigues así terminaras matándote solo y no dejaras nada para los androides. Cada vez terminas más herido. – La escucho parlotear mientras le fruncía el ceño, colocando sus manos en sus caderas._

–_¿Y eso a ti qué demonios te importa?. – Dijo furioso camino hacia ella peligrosamente. Pero en vez de retroceder, esta se acercó más apuntándolo con el dedo._

–_Por supuesto que me importa Vegeta, ¿Crees que no tengo otra cosa que hace además de estar curando tus malditas heridas?_

–_Y si tienes tantas cosas que hacer, entonces ¿por qué demonios no me dejas en paz? Yo no te he pedido nada y sin embargo ahí andas siempre revoloteando a mí alrededor._

– _¡Huy! ¡Vegeta eres realmente imposible! – Le dijo dándose la vuelta frustrada y cruzando los brazos. – Deberías estar agradecido de que una chica tan hermosa como yo se preocupe por ti._

– _¿Agradecido?, – Esta vez la tomo del brazo volteándola hacia él. –Pero si yo jamás te he pedido nada, no necesito de tu maldita lastima, por que mejor no te largas a ocuparte de tu patético y enclenque novio, el sí que necesita que te preocupes por él, ¡yo no necesito a nadie! – Le gritó en la cara a la mujer. Esta guardo silencio por un momento, cosa que aprovecho el saiyajin para darse la vuelta y tratar de controlarse, entonces sintió la débil mano de la terrícola tomarle el brazo para que volteara hacia ella._

–_¡oye! Yamcha no es ningún patético enclenque –Dijo cruzándose de brazos nuevamente. –El es un hombre muy fuerte. Además es un excelente novio._

_El saiyan giro los ojos con fastidio, esto no los llevaría a ningún lado, así que decidió solo dejar las cosas así. – Como digas mujer. – Dijo sarcástico mientras le daba nuevamente la espalda dirigiéndose a la salida._

–_Oh… ya veo… Es que estas celoso de él. – Sonrió burlona la mujer logrando que el saiyajin volteara nuevamente molesto._

– _¿Celoso de esa basura?¿por qué habría de estarlo? – dijo notablemente alterado. –Dime mujer. – se acercó nuevamente a ella acorralándola contra la pared de la nave. –¿Por qué el príncipe de los saiyajin podría estar celoso de una sabandija como esa? – le dijo en su cara, retándola, pero en vez de verla asustada noto una sonrisa sínica en su rostro._

–_Por que me tiene a mí... – Soltó seductoramente. Provocando que Vegeta bufara, alejándose nuevamente de ella._

–_Pero qué demonios estás diciendo mujer, sabía que estabas loca pero no a tal grado. –Se puso serio. – ¿Por qué demonios estaría celoso yo de que ese insecto tenga a una mujer tan escandalosa, fea y vulgar como tú? – Preguntó sabiendo que con esto la aria enojar, pero al contrario escucho nuevamente la risa de la terrícola. Se estaba riendo de él. No aguantando semejante burla nuevamente la acorraló contra la pared. –¿De quién demonios te estás riendo?. – Le mostro los dientes furioso, pero esta solo seguía con esa risita, luego enfoco los ojos en el._

–_De ti Vegeta, ¿Por qué te engañas de esa manera? – y sin poder detenerla coloco una de sus manos en su rostro, observando los confundidos ojos del saiyajin. –¿Crees que no he visto como me miras? – Dijo colocando su otra mano en el fornido pecho del hombre acariciándolo descaradamente. – Me deseas…– Le susurró sensualmente en el oído, para luego zafarse de el aprovechando su confusión._

_Empezó a caminar de espaldas a el rumbo a la salida. No sin antes voltear para decirle a que había ido. –Por cierto solo había venido a decirte que la comida esta lista. – Le lanzó una sonrisa triunfante, había querido vengarse de el por insultar a su novio y por que la llamo fea, vulgar y escandalosa y al parecer lo había conseguido. Airosa continúo caminando a la salida pero antes de que pudiera salir unos fuertes brazos la tomaron nuevamente evitando que saliera._

_Bulma sin darse cuenta le había hecho abrir los ojos al Saiyajin, el la deseaba, y no permitiría que se burlara de el de esa manera, se había atrevido a provocarlo, ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias. Le había dicho que estaba celoso del gusano por tenerla cuando quisiera, ahora le demostraría que el también podía tenerla cuando quisiera. La observo por un momento, su rostro se mostraba sorprendido sin embargo no había miedo en el. Casi sin pensarlo la jalo más hacia el chocando salvajemente sus labios con los suyos. Al principio pudo sentir la resistencia que esta ponía, estaba a punto de soltarla, el no ensuciaría su orgullo tomando a una mujer a la fuerza, pero entonces ella abrió los labios dándole más acceso y colocando las manos en su cuello. Eso sin duda fue el principio del fin._

_Perdió por completo la cordura, se olvido de su alto rango y que esa mujer no era más que una humana. La pación que sentía era inigualable, ninguna hembra jamás lo había hecho sentir tanto con un simple beso. Sin dejar de saborear su boca le sacó bruscamente la blusa, notando como ella intentaba bajar los shorts de spandex que utilizaba, ya no había marcha atrás. Y así fue como se entregaron a la pación por primera vez, ella olvidándose por completo de su patético novio y el dejando de lado su orgullo y dedicándose a disfrutar lo que esta terrícola le brindaba._

_Así se la pasaron perdidos entre salvajes caricias sin poder detenerse, ya estaban sobre su tercer round, coloco a la peiazul contra los controles de la cámara de gravedad, para seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo, le encantaba escuchar su nombre de sus labios entre jadeos, sintió como le tomaba la cabeza acariciando su cabello acercándolo más a ella._

–_Esto… esto no está bien.. – Dijo la peliazul haciendo despertar un atisbo de la conciencia del saiyajin, ella tenía razón, esto definitivamente no estaba bien, el no debería haberse rebajado de esa manera y tomar a una humana que enzima tenia pareja, era un insulto para su raza, de alguna manera estaba traicionando a su raza y a el mismo, pero ya no le importaba, ni su raza, ni kakaroto, ni el muchacho del futuro, ni esos estúpidos androides, todo lo que le importaba era seguir disfrutando._

–_¡Al demonio con todo! – Dijo mas para el mismo que para ella, la volteó nuevamente hacia el tomando su rostro con sus manos uniendo sus bocas en un salvaje y posesivo beso, mientras deslizaba nuevamente sus manos por su cuello hasta sus pechos, masajeándolos con fervor, mientras nuevamente penetraba en ella en una sola envestida, haciendo que esta jadeara en su boca nuevamente su nombre._

_Se nublo completamente de nuevo cuando esta subió sus piernas abrazándose a él logrando hacer más profunda su unión. Sentir el interior de la chica era la locura nunca se había sentido tan vivo. Estaba consiguiendo con un simple acto hacerlo olvidarse completamente de todo._

_Cuando esta gimió su nombre clavando sus uñas en la espalda, no pudo soportar más liberándose completamente dentro de ella de nuevo y sintiendo como ella hacía lo mismo estremeciéndose en sus brazos._

_Sin soltarse resbalaron aun unidos hacia el suelo de la cámara, esta mujer no sabía en la que se había metido, aun le quedaba bastante energía y pretendía continuar con ello.__Le mostro una sonrisa torcida para luego perderse en el azul de su mirada iba a besarla nuevamente cuando la puerta de la cámara se abrió repentinamente. Había estado tan perdido en lo que hacía que no había sentido el ki del gusano acercándose, aun que no era que le importara._

–_¡Yamcha, oh por Dios!__– Escucho decir a la peliazul, y la pudo sentir__tensarse y sentarse de manera apurada, para luego bajar la cabeza avergonzada. Mientras que en los ojos del gusano pudo ver una mirada a la que él estaba bastante acostumbrado, "odio"._

–_¿Por qué demonios entras a mi cámara de esa manera?– Preguntó molesto por la interrupción colocando a sus espaldas a la mujer._

–_Sabes que en estos momentos no deseo nada más que asesinarte– le dijo la sabandija temblando de rabia, y como no, si prácticamente le había quitado a su mujer. Pero solo pensar en asesinarlo, a el, al gran príncipe de los Saiyajin, no pudo evitar reír ante lo gracioso del comentario._

–_Solo quiero ver que lo intentes.__– soltó sínicamente, se notaba que el insecto quería morir y quien era él para negarle el deseo._

_Pero luego sintió como las pequeñas manos de la mujer le sostenían el brazo._

–_Vegeta por favor déjanos solos– El comentario lo hizo voltear a observarla, su rostro se veía sereno, al parecer hablaba enserio, bueno por esta vez dejaría vivo al insecto, pero pobre de él si se atrevía a tocar a la mujer.__–Hmp. – musito mientras se dirigía a la salida –haz lo que quieras. – Dijo siguiendo su camino sin poder evitar dedicarle una mirada y sonrisa burlona al insecto cuando paso junto a él, él definitivamente había ganado. Luego volteo de reojo, la mujer aun permanecía desnuda, no permitiría que nadie más la viera así, de ahora en adelante ese solo sería su privilegio al menos hasta que lo aburriera ella sería solo suya. –Pero al menos ponte algo de ropa mujer. –Dijo antes de continuar su salida. Observando cómo esta asentía._

_Salió de la cámara sin alejarse mucho el lugar, no confiaba del todo en la sabandija. Paso un rato y nada pasaba hasta que vio como salía el insecto de la cámara dirigiéndole una mirada de odio__–No sé cómo, pero si le llegas a hacerle algo, créeme que buscare la manera de acabar contigo maldito bastardo. – Dijo antes de continuar su camino, de alguna manera Vegeta no sintió ganas de burlarse más de él, total había sido derrotado y había perdido frente al mejor. Luego salió la mujer ya completamente vestida, volteo a ver al saiyajin dedicándole una triste sonrisa._

_El camino hacia ella sin decir una sola palabra besándola nuevamente dispuesto a continuar donde los habían interrumpido pero esta se separo suavemente de él._

–_Vegeta ahora no, por favor… necesito tiempo– Dijo la peliazul dirigiéndose a la casa, dejándolo completamente confundido._

_Después de eso ambos se estuvieron evitando hasta que una noche ella entro a su habitación con una bata de seda, no hubo necesidad de decir alguna palabra, ya todo estaba hecho…._

La puerta de la cámara de gravedad se abrió abruptamente casi tumbándolo, haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué demonios entras así mocoso? ¿qué demonios quieres aquí? –dijo enojado, observando una confusa mirada en su hijo.

–Pero papa, tú me dijiste que me pusiera a entrenar, ¿que lo olvidaste?. – En ese momento el saiyajin lo recordó y observo a su hijo, muy en el fondo estaba orgulloso de él y agradeció ese momento de debilidad que tuvieron él y Bulma. No pudo evitar sonreír, y de alguna manera sentía lastima por el gusano y por todo lo que había perdido, por lo que él le había arrebatado.

–Y entonces qué demonios haces ahí parado, entra y demuéstrame que tan fuerte te has vuelto – dijo dirigiéndose a los controles.

–Si papa– Dijo el niño adentrándose en la cámara.

Fin…


End file.
